Ægle
Ægle was one of the magical hesperides created by Hera as a caretaker for the Isle of Hera in the English Channel. She is fairly sarcastic and disparages heroes, who she thinks of as dim-witted. She is magically gifted in gardening by Hera and she is connected to the other hesperies at all times. Description Appearance Ægle's skin was exceptionally pale. Not in the typical white European way, but in the whiteness of snow. Her hair was sky blue and extremely long, reaching so far as her ankles. She kept it in a very loose plait over one shoulderLeg Post 52, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Ægle can be disparaging of heroes, thinking them naïve and simple-minded, as well as people who stereotype magical beings such as herself and the other hesperides. She will actively mock them, making impersonations while saying dim-witted things. She is aware of the timeline and anachronisms. Talents Gardening The hesperides are specifically granted the task of maintaining Hera's garden on the Isle of Hera and they have supernatural gardening skills. However they do tend to the garden manually, physically moving earth with their bare hands. History Greek Legends Perseus & Medusa Main article: 52 | See also: Greek Legends In order to defeat the evil Medusa, Perseus travelled to the Isle of Hera. He found the island by stealing an eye that was shared by three witches, which he thought was really gross. When he met Ægle, one of the hesperides charged with maintaining the island, she was confused why he would come to an apple garden for such a thing. Because he had to endure the eye-touching, Perseus felt he was owed some kind of help for reaching the island and believes that magical places always contain useful, magical items. To convince Ægle he tells her that Medusa is evil and kills people and that there is a man holding a party he wishes to attend and who wants to marry his mother. She continued to be unimpressed but soon Athena arrives to help him instead. She, however, is also unimpressed when he presses stupid questions and expectations of stories he has heard. He does realise that she is his sister, their mutual parent being Zeus, but he doesn't understand it when she calls him a meff. He does explain how his mother was impregnated by Zeus as a golden shower and the confusion over the act of urinating on a woman and Athena falls into despair that she isn't a part of some meaningful narrative. Perseus claimed that Athena would feel much better if she gives him cool weapons for his quest and she agreed to break out the machine guns. Ægle, however, pointed out how that would distort time and so Athena changed the objects of choice. Instead she gave him the sword, Harpē, which she said was once used by Zeus. She also gifted him a highly-polished shield so that he could look at Medusa without turning to stone, though he complained that it wasn't anything special until she lied and claimed it was magically-polished. She also gave him the Helm of Hades, which was a cap created by Hades to grant the wearer invisibility. When he tried it on Ægle confirmed that she couldn't see him. He then tried to grope Athena's chest but, being a god, she could still see him and he tried to lie his way out of the act. When she reminded him she is his sister he first claimed he forgot that and then considered that his father is married to his sister, Hera. Athena told him to shut up and go on his quest. Notes Britt's Commentary "Ægle is one of the named hesperidesHesperides article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia. though there she is just a name as part of the collection without specific character. In NeS the hesperides were created by Hera for the sole task of gardening on the Isle of Hera. In the original mythology they do have the same task, albeit for Hera's orchard called the Garden of the HesperidesThe Garden of the Hesperides section, Hesperides article, Wikipedia., but they are daughters of any number of gods and not related to Hera beyond her garden." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Minor Characters